


Anthology of Eons

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Background Relationships, Basically whipping up prompts from the Sage Match, Because Azura/Hayato is only implied, F/F, Gals bein' pals, Gen, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Anthology of Eons, the text that spans time and space and worlds. Day to day, hour to hour, people live, and we see their seconds whittle away.</p><p>A collection of short stories about the Fates characters, chosen randomly and prompted by the Sage Match function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sibling!Rhajat & Shigure - Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tester Prompt : "They like to make up silly baby names for other people's children." Came about as a result of a save where Hayato and Azura were already married off, resulting in the siblinghood for these two.

"Alright, how about that one?"  
Shigure looked to the direction his sister was pointing in, toward a particularly high-strung rabbit. A slight smile flickered over his face before he turned back to face her, giving the most solemn face and reply he could muster.  
"Fluffybuns."  
Rhajat snickered, pressing the knuckles of her hand into her mouth to stifle the sound. She and her brother had always played this game, since they were old enough to talk; ridiculous names for random animals' theoretical children. It was one of the few times Shigure had seen his younger sister give an honest laugh that didn't sound particularly creepy - though he knew those rarely were intended to sound that way. He had spent the past eleven years growing up with Rhajat; he had learned that many of her mannerisms had been born out of her fear of being close to people. She had not invented it, per se, they had just been adopted as the years had gone by.  
"Alright, my turn. What do you think our parents would name a child, if they had another one?"  
Rhajat took a second to think, biting down on her thumb as her eyes focused hard on the ground. When she finally had an answer for him, the corners of her mouth tugged upwards.  
"Llamaface."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has two characters to match up - specify if they're siblings, if it's the second gen children - I'll be more than happy to put them through the Sage Tester to get another chapter prompt! Just comment with the characters and I'll see what I can do. Please note that all Sage Tester runs with the Hoshidan and Nohrian royals - including Azura and Corrin - will be treated as blood relations, and written as siblings.
> 
> If you liked this work, please support me on Patreon : https://www.patreon.com/oceanaesthetic


	2. Selkie/Velouria - Pheromonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tester Result : "Their lovey-dovey relationship makes other people physically ill."  
> Also known as, both wolfskin and kitsune are way more phsyical with their affections than humans are used to.

It was generally agreed upon that there were certain levels of public affection that would be considered extreme anywhere outside of the confines of the home.  
Holding hands was generally okay - when people saw Selkie and Velouria, oftentimes they were holding hands. Very few people had issues with that. Essentially swallowing your significant other's face off - that was considered extreme, even vulgar by most humans. In fact, it was even rare for some couples to even kiss when others were present to witness it.  
But then, there were the other levels the girls would go to, the ones that people would mostly take issue with not due to being inappropriate, but just due to being so overwhelmingly affectionate that the entire area around them became awkward. It was not unusual to find Velouria sniffing around her girlfriend's face, or for Selkie to gently headbutt her girlfriend in the stomach as a show of affection.  
And while it was endearing to the two of them, yes, most everyone who witnessed it agreed that it was... uncomfortable, and foreign to them, to say the least.  
Not that it ever stopped the girls, of course. The humans would show their affections one way, and they would show their affections their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you liked this work please support me on Patreon : https://www.patreon.com/oceanaesthetic


End file.
